Metroid: Shadow Whip
by metroidzcorrupt
Summary: Samus is now aided by a new weapon, supposedly a secret. When she tests out this new weapon, what will happen to our dear Samus Aran?


Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Of Monsters and Men, and other foreign indie artists (or just indie artists in general...).

So, Metroid... So many possiblities to do with Samus! (No. Not like that...) And even though I love the Other M Samus (Don't judge) she is a bit OOC, and is the Samus I see her being.

I do not own Metroid, sadly.

* * *

I rest on my bed, clothed in my Zero Suit. I wait for my name to be called over the loudspeaker, because I'm due for training. And the training focus today is a new Galactic Federation-invented weapon: the Shadow Whip. It's a whip (of course) and many attachments can be put onto to change its elemental typing, or change the way the weapon works (for example, a saw attachment can be put on so the whip acts like a chainsaw, yet can be thrown around.)

"Samus Kristyss Aran report to Training Room. I repeat, Samus Kristyss Aran to TR."

I get up, and walk down the hallway to the main lobby. Then I take a left, and at the second hallway to the right, I turn that way, and then I reach a door labeled TR, and I open it. The room's lights are slightly dimmed, and a large cylindrical tube is across the room from me. The window to the gym shows no light.

_The gym is closed? _I look up at the corner. 9:45. _Matt is usually in the gym at this time. _Hmm...

After my quick contemplation, Admiral Starshan appears and is, oddly, wearing casual clothing; a gray sweatshirt, and blue jeans. His shoes are simply sleeping slippers.

"Ah, Admiral Starshan. It's interesting to see you're dressing casually today," I say.

He laughs. Very rarely is he seen smiling. "Well, I heard your name called, I had just woken up, and I was like 'Screw it. This will be a pleasant surprise for her.'"

"Indeed, it was a pleasant surprise. Now, about the Whip."

"Now, now, Samus. Always eager to try new battle tech, eh? Anyways, the tube contains it. Now let me turn the these light back on, my old eyes don't really fare well in dimmed rooms."

While he was tending to his needs, I took the time to get a really good look at the Whip. The handle protrudes from the backpack at the right side, and the whip is wound up inside the backpack. In the whip's sleep-state it's gray, though I've heard when it's in battle mode it glows a nice neon-purple (in its default state without elements added to it.)

The lights, finally, were brightened up. Admiral gets back to the TR, and wipes his glasses off real quick.

"Ah, that's better," he says.

"Sir, why is the gym closed?" I ask.

"The Whip is classified tech, that no lowly Federation Soldier can know about."

"But sir, I am a Federation Ballistics Soldier. There is hardly a difference."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong." As if supernaturally, a clipboard is shown to me from behind his back. I grab hold of it, and as plain as day, it says '_Federation Ballistics Soldier, Samus Kristyss Aran, has peen promoted to Supreme Soldier of Ballistics, due to the aformentioned Aran's Bottle Ship work. _

"But sir, who referred me?" Though they can't be seen under my Zero Suit, goose bumps form.

"Yours truly."

"Why?"

"Read the page further. And you may want to flip the page, too."

I read further. '_Due to Aran's work with the destruction and elimination of Melissa Bergman, or MB, Admiral Abelardus Liam Starshan has referred the aformentioned Aran to Supreme General Gerard Prince Leonn, and thus has been promoted to Supreme Soldier of Ballistics. _

"Sir, I express the most gratitude. There's a Chozo word for the highest gratitude given among another being, and it's _Chazaruumi._"

And surprisingly, he knew the set response to that. "_Meyaxiizu._"Admiral gestures toward the Whip, and starts to walk.

"Now, Samus, if you would, power on your suit."

I do as he asks, and flail my arms outward. A warmth surrounds me, and then my hand forms the usual position in my Arm Cannon.

"Ready to go, Starshan," I say.

"Fantastic. Now when I pull this lever, the tube will open up. Grab the Whip, and then we'll talk." Starshan pulls a lever, and the glass barrier seperates into fourths, then collapses. I use one of the fallen barriers to walk upon. Then I grab the backpack, and slip it on.

"Now, Samus, if you would, put your Arm Cannon away."

Forgot to mention: through a shield-and-armor update, I can hit a button, and the Arm Cannon slips into a little compartment on my suit. So I place my hand on a slider, and swipe my three middle finger to reveal a square-shaped compartment. I press a button inside the compartment, and my arm slips out of my Arm Cannon. The Arm Cannon reduces to a simple four-inches-by-four-inches square.

"Fantastic. Now take the whip out, and give it a quick go. I will be behind this glass wall." Starshan gestured to a room walled with glass.

"Yes, sir." I get into a battle stance. Just as he sits in the chair in the room, virtual Hoppers jump towards me. I jump back, and whip them in the process. Another whip takes them down.

_Wow. This packs a lot of power, _I couldn't help but think.

_Bwooop, bwooop. _This low sound means danger's onboard.

"Bloody freakin' hell! Everything has to happen to Samus Aran, the Space Pirate hunter!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Samus, I just read that Ridley had just invaded our ship, and that this Phazon-clone, called Shruzaon, is being uploaded to our ship's head computer! Sam, quick! Fight!" Starshan shouts through the microphone.

Bloody freakin' hell. That is all I could say.

Well, looks like another adventure for Samus Kristyss Aran.

* * *

So, begins a new quest for our beloved Samus. How would the new weapon aid her best?


End file.
